interstellardiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Wolf History
The Fleet Begins The Delta Wolf Fleet was founded by Captain Michael Stuart Trevollyn on Stardate 45061.6, or 2368.23, nearly a year after the Battle of Wolf 359. The fleet was named for the quandrant the enemy came from and the area that so many lives were lost at and consisted of ten starships, many Miranda and Excelsior class, as well as two Constellation class. A small star base was constructed in the Wolf 359 star system, dedicated to research regarding the Borg threat. Noordung Station would become Delta Wolf's permanent base of operations. By the early 2370's, the Fleet grew to 18 staships, and included two new Akira-class & Steamrunner-class ships. It was thought however that the Fleet was unecessary by many Starfleet admirals, and it seemed Delta Wolf would be disbanded before long. First Contact Since Wolf 359 But in 2373, when the Borg attacked during the Battle of Sector 001, Delta Wolf was one of the first to respond. At the command of Vice Admiral Hayes, Delta Wolf engaged the Borg cube over Earth, suffering major causualties. By the time the Enterprise-E arrived, most of the task force had been destroyed or disabled. But the Fleet prevailed, and the cube was destroyed. After this battle, having proved itself valuable, Delta Wolf fleet recieved its Flagship, the Sovereign-class USS Crusader, commanded by Captain Trevollyn. Dominion War & Aftermath During the Dominion War, Delta Wolf's role became that of support to many larger task forces and proved instrumental in many battles throughout the war. During the final Battle of Cardassia in 2376, Delta Wolf and the USS Crusader suffered many casualities. Among those lost was Fleet Commander Captain Michael Stuart Trevollyn, once again re-enacting his bravery in trying to save his crew. The USS Crusader was put into dry dock for many months, and funeral processions were taken care of for Captain Trevollyn and many of the officers that lost their lives during the battle. Commodore Vincula took command soon after. Delta Wolf Depreciated In 2378, several ships in the Sol system responded to the potential Borg threat appearing on Earth's doorstep. But what was thought to be another Borg invasion turned out to be the USS Voyager, which emerged from a Borg sphere just seconds after destroying it from the inside. The task force escorted the USS Voyager back to Earth, where the details of her surprizing return would put the future of the Delta Wolf Fleet in jeopardy... ::With the return of the ''USS Voyager it was believed that the Borg no longer posed a serious threat to the Federation. The Borg's Delta Quadrant Transwarp Hub Network was destroyed by then Captain Kathryn Janeway and the crew of the Voyager, dealing a crippling blow to Borg intergalactic travel. The Borg's hive mind was also fragmented when time traveling Admiral Janeway introduced a virus to the Borg Unicomplex, home of the Queen and nerve center of the Borg Hive Mind. The virus resulted in complete destruction of the unicomplex, and had further severed the Borg.'' As a result of the actions of ''Voyager's crew, the future of Delta Wolf Fleet was uncertain.'' By 2387, Delta Wolf's resources were stretched to the limit providing aid after the Hobus Star incident. That same year, Starfleet Command makes the final decision to disband it's Borg task forces, including Delta Wolf Fleet. There is a lot of oposition from many advocates in the Federation, including Admiral Hayes of the Borg task force and veteran of the Battle of Sector 001, and Ambasador Jean-Luc Picard, suvivor of Borg assimilation and Wolf 359, and finally Captain Garrion of the USS Crusader, now commander of the Fleet. They argue that while there is no evidence of Borg activity from the actions of the USS Voyager, there is still a strong chance that the Borg will return. Change for the Worst Starfleet Command allows Delta Wolf to remain operational in the Wolf 359 star system, however reassigns most ships. As a result of fleet being a skeleton crew of itself and thus inadequate for any defensive purpose, Garrion resigns his commission soon after feeling disgusted at this turn of events and the female Trill, Elasa Ferrayl, assumes command of the ship and the skeletal fleet. Her command doesn't last long as she is selected to be a host resulting in her having to request reassignment. Captain Sudek of Vulcan assumes command soon after Captain Ferrayl's departure of what little fleet is left. Although his command lasts for five years, very few actually feel he had the right material or spirit to lead a fleet with such a distinguished history of bravery. During his tenure as Fleet CO, he acomplished nothing, and diverted what little resources Delta Wolf had to other projects. Most actually believe he was little more than a puppet put in by specific high ranking officials who wanted to have Delta Wolf disbanded completely. He was reassigned by majority vote of Fleet Captains. Captain Reekly: The Begining of the End By 2392, Captain Jonathon Thomas Reekly assumes command of Delta Wolf Fleet. He becomes longest standing commander of Delta Wolf to date. He has accomplished a great many things, including negotiations, disarming conflicts and several other activities and actions during his years in Starfleet that won him commendations and medals few had ever earned. It came as a shock later to most what he was attempting to do with Delta Wolf's resources. Without Authorization In 2392, Starfleet sent Delta Wolf task force to investigate the outer borders of Federation space, which were probed by what the colonial sensors identified as "Borg". By 2395, Delt Wolf task force had once again been reassigned, with now only 6 ships active in fleet assignments. With very little resources to work with from Starfleet, Fleet Commander Captain Reekly began working on 'alternative' defense tactics and weapons at Noordung Station, with out the authoriziation of Starfleet Command or Admiral Hayes. By the early 2400's, Captain Reekly's covert operation would nearly destroy Delta Wolf. Retribution, Restitution, and Reformation In 2403, while performing upgrades to systems, Commander Accalia Belmonte and Lieutenant JG Felinaru M'yr uncover plans in the Crusader's computer core, as well as Fleet Resources and Comm logs directed to various Weapon and supply outposts. Upon further investigation, the two officers uncover a conspiracy between several Captains of the Fleet in development of super weapons to combat the Borg, who have not been seen for 15 years. The information is passed along directly to the heads of Starfleet Command itself, with Commander Belmonte prepared to face whatever reprimand is to come due to his negligence in actually noticing such activity. On stardate 2407.257 the former Commanding Officer of Delta Wolf Fleet, Captain Jonathon Thomas Reekly, was court-martialled and stripped of his command. It was discovered he was trying to create sub-space weaponry, which had been outlawed in the Federation for some time. As a result, he was tried, convicted, and imprisioned for violation of Federation law. Commander Belmonte is questioned, and her career looked to be at an end. In a surprising twist, an old Starfleet Admiral, Vincula, speaks up saying that Belmonte has the heart and spirit to be a member of Delta Wolf. Belmonte is promoted to Captain and put in command of the Crusader. After it was determined that only a few higher ranking officers knew of the development, Delta Wolf was spared complete disbandment. However, nearly all personel had been reassigned pending Captain Reekly's investigation & trial Rebirth of the Delta Wolves Captain Accalia Belmonte was given command of the fleet for her dedication to Starfleet and Delta Wolf, and began the task of rebuilding the Federation's Borg specialization task force, one starship at a time. The Delta Wolf Fleet Rebirth began with three ships: *''Soveriegn-Class'' USS Crusader, Captain Belmonte's starship, and the Flagship of the Fleet. *''Luna-Class'' USS Hyperion, commanded by Captain Felinaru M'yr *''Prometheus-Class'' USS Interstellar, with Captain James Hernandez sitting in the big chair. The Battle of Fenora Sector :In 2378, the Borg's Delta Quadrant Transwarp Network was destroyed, the Borg Hive Mind fragmented. It was thought that the borg were scattered, & no longer a threat. '' :But the Borg are adaptive. 30 years later, they have returned, not just for assimilation, but for revenge... '' On Stardate 84737.4, 2407.291, the Federation's most threatening adversary had once again returned, with the same general message, but slightly more personal: WE ARE THE BORG. THE FEDERATION WILL BE ASSIMILATED. YOUR PROLONGED RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. The Borg struck the Alpha Quadrant in the Fenora Sector, and without wanring, destroyed a large Federation Communications outpost. Within only an hour, Under command of Captain Darek Belmonte, newly reformed Delta Wolf Fleet arrived with 7 ships to combat the cube. With the Borg having destroyed a sub-space comm relay in the sector, only ships within 10 lightyears could recieve hails. Aftermath In all, 13 ships combatted the cube, and they prevailed. But not with out causualites on all ships involved, and critical damage to 3 ships including the USS Crusader, the USS Cry Wolf, and the USS Minotaur. The Crusader nearly lost her port naccell, as well as a portion of the saucer on the Starboard side. The Minotaur's secondary hull was hit with a direct energy blast while her shields were down, suffering from extensive hull breaches, and a core shut down to prevent breaching. The USS Crusader & the USS Minotaur would undergo NX-refits, going from Soverign to the NX-91001 Variant. Thier refits are currently under way. The Cry Wolf, on the other hand, Wasn't nearly as lucky. The Intrepid-class was a near-complete loss, having suffered the death of her Captain, a warp core breach resulting in an ejection, hull breaches on 6 deckes, and most primary systems destroyed or rendered in operative. She is to be decomissioned. Currently under construction, she will be recomissioned as the Discovery-Class USS Cry Wolf-A, and a new addition to Delta Wolf. Looking Ahead With the Borg reemerging, war with the Klingon Empire, as well as Romulan trouble, the Galaxy is a dangerous place. But there exists a Fleet with the willingness, the dedication, and the ability to take these obstacles head on together. They aren't the size of some more prominent fleets, nor do they possess the same strict heirarchy of Command, but what bonds this fleet is something more. We are noble, sure in the ideals and principles of Starfleet & the Federation. We are passionate & dedicated to protecting those ideals & our way of life from all threats, Borg or otherwise. Welcome to the